Viva La Raza: The Legacy Of Eddie Guerrero
Viva la Raza: The Legacy of Eddie Guerrero is a Three Disc DVD set released by WWE Home Video in 2008. Description Born into legendary Mexican wrestling family, Eddie Guerrero was destined for a career in sports entertainment. But his passion to be Numero Uno pushed Eddie to excel beyond anyone's expectations. He became an international superstar, wowing audiences in spectacular matches in ECW, WCW, and WWE where he reached the Pinnacle winning the WWE Championship. Eddie was an exceptionally skilled wrestler beloved by his fans for his personality and athleticism in the ring and dearly loved by associates behind the scenes. Unfortunately, Eddie's life and career were cut short when he died at the age of 38 of acute heart failure leaving behind a legacy of incredible matches. In Viva la Raza: The Legacy of Eddie Guerrero, fellow wrestlers and friends highlight Eddie's best matches and share stories about this amazing person and true superstar. Disc One *1. Vickie Guerrero -Early Eddie *2. Hardcore TV: April 8, 1995 ECW World Television Championship Match: 2 Cold Scorpio vs. Eddie Guerrero *3. Dean Malenko - A New Style in ECW *4. Hostile City Showdown: April 15, 1995 ECW World Television Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Dean Malenko *5. Jim Ross -Arrival in WCW *6. Starrcade: December 27, 1995 Eddie Guerrero vs. Shinjiro Otani *7. Ric Flair -U.S. Title *8. Hog Wild: August 10, 1996 United States Heavyweight Championship Match: Ric Flair vs. Eddie Guerrero *9. Chris Jericho -Battling for Respect *10. SuperBrawl: February 23, 1997 United States Heavyweight Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Chris Jericho *11. Rey Mysterio -Striving for Perfection. *12. Nitro: November 10, 1997 WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Rey Mysterio *13. Dean Malenko -Rivalry Renewed *14. Starrcade: December 28, 1997 WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Dean Malenko *15. Chavo Guerrero -Adapting Wrestling Styles *16. Slamboree: May 17, 1998 Eddie Guerrero vs. Ultimo Dragon *17. Chavo Guerrero -Ring General *18. Nitro: August 3, 1998 Juventud Guerrera vs. Eddie Guerrero *19. Vickie Guerrero -Car Accident *20. Thunder: June 24, 1999 Psychosis vs. Eddie Guerrero Disc Two *1. Chris Jericho -Latino Heat *2. Raw: April 3, 2000 European Championship Match: Chris Jericho vs. Eddie Guerrero *3. Matt Hardy -Master of Psychology *4. Smackdown: June 8, 2000 King of The Ring Qualifying Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Matt Hardy *5. Jerry Lawler *6. Backlash: April 21, 2002 WWE Intercontinental Championship Match: Rob Van Dam vs. Eddie Guerrero *7. Jeff Hardy -The Perfect Wrestler *8. Raw: April 29, 2002 WWE Intercontinental Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Jeff Hardy *9. Edge -The Conclusion *10. Smackdown: September 26, 2002 No Disqualification Match: Edge vs. Eddie Guerrero *11. Chavo Guerrero -Los Guerreros *12. Backlash: April 27, 2003 WWE Tag Team Championship Match: Team Angle vs. Los Guerreros *13. John Cena -Low Rider *14. Smackdown: September 11, 2003 Latino Heat Parking Lot Brawl: John Cena vs. Eddie Guerrero *15. Chavo Guerrero Sr. -Family Rivalry *16. Royal Rumble: January 25, 2004 Eddie Guerrero vs. Chavo Guerrero *17. Vickie Guerrero -Champion *18. No Way Out: February 15, 2004 WWE Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Brock Lesnar Special Features Los Guerreros Vignettes *Baby Carriage *Pool *Low Rider *Golf *Valet *Outtakes Disc Three *1. Rey Mysterio -True Championship *2. Smackdown: March 18, 2004 WWE Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Rey Mysterio *3. JBL -Heated Rivalry *4. Judgement Day: May 16, 2004 WWE Championship Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. JBL *5. JBL -Wrestling a Live Wire *6. Smackdown: July 15, 2004 Steel Cage Match for the WWE Championship: Eddie Guerrero vs. JBL *7. Michael Cole -Entertaining *8. Smackdown: April 14, 2005 WWE Championship Series: Eddie Guerrero vs. Kurt Angle *9. Rey Mysterio -Born with Charisma *10. Smackdown: September 9, 2005 Steel Cage Match: Rey Mysterio vs. Eddie Guerrero *11. Batista -Losing a Friend *12. No Mercy: October 9, 2005 World Heavyweight Championship Match: Batista vs. Eddie Guerrero *13. Remembering Eddie Special Features *Chris Jericho meets Eddie for the first time. *Smackdown: November 11, 2005 Eddie's Final Match: Eddie Guerrero vs. Mr. Kennedy Images Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases